Security devices, such as for example, padlocks and other types of conventional locks are known in the art. Many security devices are provided for restricting access to equipment and control instruments, including, for example, electrical components, such as switches, dials, push buttons, and electrical connections, and fluid system components, such as valves, pressure regulators, and fluid conduit fittings and connectors.